marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 video game)
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* Items: * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Mobile storyline: Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * * ** * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ***** Items: * * | Story = Evil never sleeps. Embrace your power and protect your playground. What started out as the search for a killer very quickly becomes something so much more. In a unique story set alongside the events of the second film, Spider-Man discovers he's not the only one tracking down Manhattan's criminals. The underworld has been turned upside down with a one-man campaign of violence and murder that has captured the city in an iron grip of fear. Villains from the film as well as fan-favorite, classic Marvel characters are woven together in a twisted web of adrenaline-fueled, free-roaming, web-slinging action that puts players on a collision course with an evil far beyond Spider-Man's reckoning. Full Synopsis: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Spider-Man_2_(2014_video_game) | Cast = * Sam Riegel as Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Ali Hallis as Black Cat/Felicia Hardy * JB Blanc as Kingpin/Wilson Fisk * Steve Blum as Kraven The Hunter * Ryan Alosio as Shocker/Herman Schultz * David Agranov as Carnage/Cletus Cassady * Kevin Dorman as Green Goblin/Harry Osborn * Glenn Steinbaum as The Chameleon, Donald Menken * Micheal A. Shepperd as Electro/Max Dillon * Misty Lee as Jean DeWolff * Diane Michelle as Aunt May * Mark Bramhall as Uncle Ben * Chris Edgerly as Burglar/Dennis Carradine * Sumalee Montano as Whitney Chang * Fred Tatasciore as J. Jonah Jameson * David Haley as Civilian Male, Male Police * Heiko Obermöller as Russian Thug, Russian Mobster * Hope Levy as Civilian Female, Street Speedy Girl * Joe Hernandez-Kolski as Civilian Male, Male Police Dispatcher * Patrick Seitz as Street Thug, Ravencroft Thug * Thor Edgell as Task Force Flying, Male Police * Andrew Lawrence as Civilian Male, Task Force Flying * Gene Farber as Russian Thug, Criminal * Ilia Volok as Russian Brute, Russian Mobster * Jim Pirri as Task Force Brute, Russian Brute * Carla Tassara as Civilian Female, Female Police * D.B. Cooper as Russian Speedy Girl, Female Police * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Street Brute * Stan Lee as Himself Crew * Tom Keegan - Voice Director | Notes = *Game Features **Play as Peter Parker: Play as Spider-Man's citizen alter-ego persona as you investigate the motivations of multifaceted villains. **All-Star Villain Cast: Wide cast of Spider-Man universe and movie villains, each with their own unique boss battle encounters. **All-New Web Arsenal: New web-swing mechanic includes expanded web-shooter capabilities and chemical properties that allow you to freeze and blow up items on impact. **Expansive NYC: Explore and take on villains in a more expansive Manhattan cityscape than the previous Amazing Spider-Man. **New Heroism System: "Hero or Menace" system rewards you for acting as Spider-Man by stopping crime and saving citizens, but face the consequences if you don't keep down crime rates. **Advanced Combat and Upgrades: New abilities and expanded fast-paced, acrobatic combat moves bring players up close and personal as Spidey takes down foes. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Ramiro Bélanger/Writer Category:Christos N. Gage/Writer